Et si tout avait été différent
by Lucy in the Sky with Diamond
Summary: FICTION TERMINEE. Et si tout avait été différent ...  transpose l'histoire de Bella vers le milieu du livre "Tentation", après qu'Edward soit parti. Bella se reconstruit peu à peu aux côtés de Jacob, mais son équilibre est de nouveau menacé par un vampire
1. Prologue

**« Et si tout avait été différent ... » transpose l'histoire de Bella vers le milieu du livre _Tentation_, après qu'Edward soit parti. Bella se reconstruit peu à peu aux côtés de Jacob, mais son équilibre est de nouveau menacé par un vampire. Mon histoire reprend au moment où Bella s'ennuie à La Push, au moment où elle décide de sauter seule de la falaise, faisant jouer la promesse que lui avait fait quelques temps auparavant Jacob.**

**Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, et non à moi.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Prologue**

**« On est debout**

**Au bord d'un monde qui appareille**

**Pour aller où**

**Vers quelles batailles, vers quels nouveaux réveils »**

**Patrick Bruel, **"_**Juste avant**_**"**

Je regardais les vagues fouetter la falaise, cachant les rochers à ma vue. Y avait-il seulement des rochers ? Ou bien la mer était-elle juste emportée par le vent, sans recéler de véritables dangers ? Je devinais que Jacob rentrerait bientôt, et je voulais vivre cette aventure seule. Il n'était pas question que je lui parle de mes hallucinations auditives.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à sauter, les poings contractés, les yeux fermés, j'entendis une voix familière hurler mon prénom. Ce n'était pas Edward, ça, j'en étais sûre. Ni même Jacob, lequel devait être en train de faire sa ronde. C'était un de ses amis. Pas Embry, la voix n'était pas assez rauque. Quil ? Pourquoi me chercherait-il ? Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps à cette question, déjà, il était à mes côtés, visiblement inquiet. L'inquiétude et l'angoisse qui perçait sous son habituelle jovialité me rappelaient le Jacob d'avant, mon Jacob, celui qui n'était pas encore un loup.

Je me tournais vers Quil, tâchant de lui sourire gentiment. Il avait perdu ses deux meilleurs amis – même si apparemment, il ne tarderait plus à les rejoindre, d'après ce qu'avait laissé entendre Jake. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de m'énerver contre lui, bien qu'il ait gâché mes retrouvailles avec Edward – ok, mes retrouvailles avec les hallucinations auditives que j'avais de lui. Il me tendait sa main et je m'y raccrochais, me rendant compte à ce moment-là que je tanguais.

Lorsque ma main toucha la sienne, je retenus difficilement une exclamation. Sa peau était chaude, plus chaude qu'elle ne devrait l'être pour un humain normal. Il n'allait pas tardé à se transformer, j'en mettrais ma main à couper. Voyant l'expression de mon visage, il afficha un sourire contrit – il avait du se rendre compte que sa température n'était pas normal, sans cependant comprendre pourquoi. Tentant de sauver les apparences, même si je n'avais aucune faculté pour le mensonge, je me décidai à lui parler – les mots semblant avoir du mal à sortir de ma bouche.

- Whoa, Quil, tu es brûlant. Tu couves quelque chose, non ? Tu devrais retourner chez toi.

- J'en avais marre d'être enfermé à la maison. Mon père a tenté de m'y faire rester, mais rien à faire, je n'ai pas réussi à rester entre les quatre murs de ma chambre.

Cette fois, ce fut Quil qui m'adressa un sourire contrit. Je le comprenais du reste. Depuis qu'Embry et Jacob faisaient partie de la meute de Sam, ils n'avaient plus fréquenté Quil, lequel avait du rester à tourner en rond chez lui. Je me dis que rester un peu avec lui apaiserait peut-être sa solitude. De toutes les façons possibles, son père avait remarqué qu'il était à deux doigts de se transformer. Le vieux Quil avait sûrement du prévenir Billy et Sam, lesquels seraient prêts à réagir au moindre problème.

- Tu sautes avec moi ? demandais-je à Quil d'un ton que j'espérais enjoué.

- Non. C'est beaucoup trop risqué d'ici. Beaucoup trop haut, marmonna-t-il si bas que je crus avoir mal compris. Et puis, avec la tempête qui se prépare, ce n'est pas raisonnable.

- Une tempête ? Je n'avais aucune idée qu'il s'en préparait une. On peut aller sur la plage si tu veux.

Il acquiesça, plus détendu. Nous montâmes dans ma camionnette et je nous conduisis jusqu'à First Beach, l'une des plages de la réserve. Nous parlâmes peu à l'abri de ma Chevrolet, mais il se dérida dès que l'on fut sur le sable blanc.

Je n'avais jamais été véritablement proche de Quil, je ne l'avais approché qu'à quelques occasions. Je devais reconnaître que cette situation inédite pour moi m'angoissait. Finalement, ce fut lui qui prit la parole en premier.

- Tu arrives à passer un peu de temps avec Jacob.

C'était une affirmation, dite sur un ton légèrement hargneux. J'opinai lentement, observant son visage avec attention. Il avait grandi depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, et son visage, autrefois joyeux et aussi doux que celui de mon Jacob, était maintenant habité par la peur et la solitude.

- Tu as de la chance. Il m'évite toujours autant, même si j'ai remarqué que lui et Embry m'observent fréquemment, surtout quand ils croient que je ne les vois pas. D'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il songeur, ils me regardent plus depuis que ma température a augmenté. Je ne sais pas ce que mon père leur a dit, mais...

Sa voix s'étrangla, révélant toute l'étendue de sa tristesse. Je ne pus m'empêcher de mettre mon bras autour de sa taille – je ne pouvais atteindre ses épaules – afin d'essayer de le réconforter. Il ressemblait tant à mon Jake avant qu'il ne devienne le toutou de Sam. Bien que j'ai appris à apprécier Sam, il me restait toujours en tête le fait qu'il avait cherché à nous éloigner l'un de l'autre, Jacob et moi. Pour mon bien, certes, mais il avait essayé de nous séparer.

- T'inquiètes, je suis sûre que ça va s'arranger. Ce sont tes amis, je suis certaine qu'ils sont incapables de t'abandonner.

- C'est pas juste une brouille futile entre adolescents, Bella, me dit Quil d'une voix accusatrice. Ils m'évitent réellement, ils me fuient. Avant on était tout le temps ensemble, je nous croyait inséparables, mais apparemment, ils en ont décidé autrement.

- Pourquoi tous les hommes de ta famille portent le nom "Quil" ? Sans vouloir te manquer de respect, c'est un nom un peu étrange. J'essayais désespérément de changer notre sujet de discussion.

- C'est un nom bizarre, hein ? Mais je l'aime bien, il me rattache à ma famille et à mon peuple. En fait, on se transmet ce prénom de génération en génération pour ne pas oublier qui l'on est, ni d'où l'on vient. "Quil" est tiré du nom de notre peuple, le peuple des Quileute.

- Je vois, dis-je plus détendue de le voir sourire. C'est une manière de se dire : n'oublies pas que tu es un Indien.

Il hocha la tête, me souriant. Je remarquai alors qu'il avait deux adorables fossettes lorsqu'il souriait, éclairant son visage d'une lueur agréable. Regardant autour de moi, je remarquai que l'on s'était arrêté tout près de l'arbre autour duquel nous avions eu tant de discussions Jake et moi. Je m'installais à ma place habituelle, observant Quil ouvrir une tablette de chocolat, dont je refusais le morceau qu'il me tendit. J'avais beau être naturellement mince, me goinfrer sans faire d'exercice me paraissait périlleux.

Jacob déboula alors sur la plage, sans bruit, nous faisant sursauter tous les deux. Il dégageait toujours son aura animale, et il semblait inquiet. Dès qu'il me vit, je vis ses prunelles se calmer. Je me levais, me dirigeant vers lui, me plaçant inconsciemment entre Quil et lui.

- Salut, Jake ! Des nouvelles ?

- Des tonnes. Je peux te parler seule à seul ?

J'opinais et avançais vers lui, tout en me tournant vers lui. Je m'apprêtais à m'excuser auprès de lui, lorsque je remarquais qu'il semblait à la fois furieux et terrorisé et que son corps était agité par des spasmes incontrôlables. Jacob était déjà loin, et j'allais le héler lorsqu'il se retourna, sans doute pour voir pourquoi je ne le suivais pas. Il revint alors vers moi en courant, et me tira en arrière, ma plaçant derrière lui.

- Fermes les yeux Bella, ça va pas être beau, me susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Docile, je lui obéissais, me vouant à mon ouïe pour savoir ce qui se passait autour de moi. Je remarquais qu'il s'éloignait de moi et entendis en même temps des vêtements qui se déchiraient. Alors, j'entendis le bruit de vêtements enlevés et déposés par terre, puis je sentis Jacob – qui n'était pas si éloigné de moi que je ne le pensais – se transformer. Je compris alors. Les vêtements déchirés devaient être ceux de Quil, qui devait s'être transformé en loup pour la première fois de sa vie. Ceux posés plus délicatement étaient sûrement ceux de mon Jacob, qui s'apprêtait à aider son ami.

J'entrouvris légèrement mes paupières et je me retrouvais devant deux loups. Le premier, familier avec son pelage brun rouille que je reconnaîtrais toujours, se tenait devant moi, me tournant le dos. Je ne savais s'il cherchait à me protéger ou tout simplement à aider le deuxième loup. Ce dernier – Quil, pensais-je aussitôt – avait un pelage couleur chocolat, qui avait l'air doux et appétissant. Il se tordait de douleur, gémissant. Il était couché sur le sol, son pelage faisant un contraste avec la pâleur du sable.

Je me déplaçais légèrement, de façon à avoir les deux loups. Jacob tourna brièvement la tête vers moi, pas assez vite cependant pour que je ne puisse voir la douleur et l'angoisse qui habitaient ses douces prunelles marron. Tout, dans son attitude, montrait qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire pour aider Quil, lequel se tordait toujours autant de douleur, ses glapissements de plus en plus aigus. Lentement, je m'avançais vers lui, jusqu'à toucher son pelage, longue et soyeuse robe de chocolat.

Je fixais Jacob, qui acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête. Alors, je me rapprochai un peu plus de Quil, posant une main le long de son dos, et l'autre sur sa grosse tête. Je le caressais doucement, essayant de le rassurer, ne parlant pas pour ne pas le perturber plus – j'étais sûre que Jake s'occupait de lui expliquer ce qui se passait en lui.

Enfin, Quil arrêta ses soubresauts, son souffle s'apaisa et il s'assit avec difficulté. Jacob vient s'assoir à mes côtés. Je déplaçais une de mes mains, celle qui était sur la tête de Quil, pour la poser sur l'encolure de Jake.

- Tu vois Quil, dis-je d'une voix étranglée par l'émotion, tu as retrouvé tes amis. Pas de la manière que tu imaginais, mais tu les as retrouvés. Je suis sûre que vous serez de nouveau inséparables.

Le loup chocolat me regarda fixement, tellement humain sous son enveloppe lupine. Il me montrait ainsi qu'il comprenait ce que je disais, qu'il me remerciait de l'avoir soulagé quand j'avais pu. Me sentant de trop, je m'excusais maladroitement et m'éloignais d'eux. Je me pris les pieds dans un amas de vêtements et je tombai le nez dedans – à l'odeur, je pouvais dire que c'était ceux de Jake. Je me souvins alors que Quil avait déchiré les siens en se transformant pour la première fois.

- Bougez pas les garçons, leur criais-je tout en partant à toutes jambes – ce qui, pour moi, était passablement difficile, étant donné mon peu d'aptitude à ne pas tomber sur un terrain plat. Je reviens tout de suite.

* * *

**Si vous pouviez me donnez votre avis sur ce prologue, j'en serais ravie et très reconnaissante. Aidez-moi à m'améliorer !! Pensez au bouton vert juste en dessous ! =)**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Bonne année en retard ! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon réveillon !**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça m'a fait super plaisir.**

**Séquence blablatage (ça se dit ce mot ?) : j'ai enfin vu "New Moon" – dans des conditions misérables certes – et j'ai été assez déçu. Jake passe son temps torse-nu et Bella n'a pas l'air vraiment déprimée. En plus, plein d'aspects des livres ont été abandonnés, et il faut avoir lu le livre pour comprendre certain passage. Mais bon, les images étaient magnifiques et les quelques scènes d'action étaient bien réussies.**

**Lunita01 : Ma fiction est sur Bella, mais je ne peux pas te dire si il y aura un couple Bella/Jacob, ça gâcherait le plaisir. Mais bien sûr, Edward va revenir tout bousculer !**

**Nessy, Lolinette, Supergirl971, Fan-de-Jacob-Black, la passante lisante, Mrs Esme Cullen : merci pour vos reviews !!**

**Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, et non à moi.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapitre 1**

**« Tous les hommes sont perdus. S'il n'y**

**avait pas les femmes, on serait dans les **

**forêts à hurler comme des loups... »**

**Bertrand Blier**

Je courus sans m'arrêter jusqu'au petit magasin de La Push, ne me stoppant que devant la maisonnette avait été bâtie derrière. Je frappais, mais personne ne répondit. Regardant par la fenêtre, je m'aperçus que la pièce principale était vide. Je retournais devant la porte et appuyais sur la poignée, croyant qu'elle résisterait. A ma plus grande surprise, elle céda et j'entrai dans la maison des Ateara.

Leur maisonnette en briques rouges ressemblait étrangement à celle des Black, tant pour la taille que pour la disposition. Je traversais le salon et ouvrait une porte. Je jetai un bref coup d'œil, ce devait être la chambre de Quil : des vêtements étaient jetés sur le sol en désordre à mesure qu'ils avaient été trop courts pour lui, des posters de motos et de voitures encombraient les murs, une photo de lui, d'Embry et de Jake ornait son bureau. Je rentrai et me dirigeai vers son armoire, faisant bien attention à ne pas me prendre les pieds dans les différents objets qui encombraient le sol – vu ma maladresse légendaire, j'étais certaine de tomber au moins une demi-douzaine de fois.

Avec une chance inhabituelle, je réussis à atteindre l'armoire sans tomber. J'en sortis immédiatement un short et une paire de basket puis j'entrepris de sortir de la chambre. Cette fois, la chance me quitta, et je m'emberlificotait plusieurs fois dans des vêtements qui semblaient se ruer sous mes pieds. Je tombai quelques fois, mais je réussis à sortir de la pièce sans blessures. Je me précipitai alors hors de la maison, fermant à peine la porte.

Les rechanges de Quil sous le bras, je me ruai vers la plage, où je savais que Jacob et lui m'attendait. Cependant, je fus arrêtée par un bras massif qui me tira vers lui. Me retournant, je vis Embry qui me regardait, curieux. Devais-je lui dire ?

- Que fais-tu avec des vêtements qui appartiennent à Quil ? Tu l'as déshabillé trop vite ?

Son ton était dégagé, mais il semblait curieux et jeta un regard vers la maison des Black. Embry s'inquiétait autant pour Jacob que pour Quil. Il croyait que je sortais avec Quil, et ne voulait pas être celui qui l'annoncerait à Jake. Je devais lui dire. Au moins pour le rassurer. Mais Quil voulait-il que je l'annonce à Embry ? M'en voudrait-il si j'en parlais aux autres loups ?

Je fus tirée de mes pensées par un toussotement d'Embry. J'avais plongé dans mes pensées et je n'avais toujours pas répondu à sa question. Je rougis, et il lança de nouveau un regard vers la maisonnette des Black. Je rougis de plus belle, sachant comment il avait interprété mon rougissement.

- Ecoute Embry, j'ai pas vraiment le temps, et je sais pas si je dois t'en parler, mais il me semble que tu devrais le savoir. Et puis, ça t'empêcheras de tirer des conclusions trop hâtives et fausses. J'avais maintenant son attention pleine et entière. Quil est devenu un loup il y a à peine quelques instants. Jake est avec lui mais je lui rapporte des vêtements puisqu'il a déchiré les siens en se transformant.

Embry acquiesça et m'emboîta le pas jusqu'à la plage. Nous arrivâmes rapidement; moi toute essoufflée. Je lançai les vêtements en direction de Quil et Jacob puis me détournait et m'éloignait de quelques pas. J'entendais la voix basse d'Embry, qui murmurait aux deux loups des choses que je n'entendais pas – et ne voulait pas entendre.

Soudain, il me vint à l'esprit un endroit où aller en attendant les garçons. Je hurlais l'endroit où je me rendais aux trois garçons, puis je partis, les laissant seuls sur la plage. Je réussis à ne pas me perdre dans le village et j'arrivais à ma destination sans être tombée. Je toquai à la porte et entrai rapidement.

Attablés à la table, je vis tous les loups de la meute – Sam, qui enlaçait Emily, Jared et Paul. Je les saluai, gênée de l'attention qu'ils me portaient. J'étais pourtant souvent venu chez Emily. Je m'assis à la table et entreprit de leur expliquer pourquoi j'étais venue jusqu'ici. A ma grande satisfaction, Sam prit aussitôt les choses en main.

- Paul, Jared, vérifiez que la buveuse de sang n'est pas dans le coin. Emily, reste avec Bella. Moi, je vais à la plage.

- Tu sais, Sam,je pense que tu ne devrais pas y aller. Jacob et Embry sont avec lui, ils le soutiennent. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait besoin de plus de monde.

Sam me fixa un instant, puis il approuva. Paul et Jared sortirent rapidement, et j'entendis leurs hurlements lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la forêt. Sam et Emily se regardaient, séparés par la table. Après un bref "au revoir", je sortis et décidai de retourner chez moi – Charlie allait s'inquiéter.

Je conduisis rapidement, le loup chocolat ne quittant pas mes pensées. Lorsque j'arrivai à la maison, je m'aperçus qu'il y avait une voiture familière garée en face de la maison. La Mercedes ressemblait tant à celle de Carlisle – mais ça ne pouvait être eux, ils étaient partis sans jeter un regard en arrière. Ce ne pouvait pas être _lui_. Il m'avait bien fait comprendre que je n'avais jamais compté pour lui.

Je soupirais puis je sortis de la voiture. J'hésitais entre être heureuse qu'un Cullen se soit rappelé de moi et la déception si ce n'était pas l'un des leurs. J'ouvris la porte avec appréhension, guettant. Rien n'avait bougé. Je déposais mon manteau à la patère et entrais dans le salon. Je me fis violence pour ne pas hurler de stupeur. Je mis mes mains sur ma poitrine, essayant de ralentir la course effrénée de mon cœur. Je détaillais ensuite ma visiteuse. Etait-elle vraiment là ou bien étais-je en train de rêver ?

Lorsque je le fus persuadée que je ne dormais pas, je sautai au cou d'Alice. J'étais tellement heureuse de la revoir. Elle me serra contre elle, affichant une expression étrange. Je m'éloignais d'elle, essayant de percevoir quelle était la cause de sa froideur. Je m'aperçus soudain que ses yeux étaient noirs.

- Excuse-moi Alice, murmurais-je en m'éloignant d'elle. Ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas eu à penser à ça, lui dis-je en souriant faiblement.

Ma tentative d'humour tomba à plat. Alice se retenait de respirer, mais l'odeur de mon sang ne semblait pas être la cause de son malaise. Elle souffla lentement, ses yeux fermés, un doigt levé m'intimant le silence. Enfin, elle rouvrit ses yeux et me sourit gentiment.

- Tu m'as manqué Bella, chuchota-t-elle. Et j'ai bien l'impression que tu n'es pas la seule à te retrouver complètement détruite.

Elle ajouta quelque chose que je n'entendis pas. C'était trop bas pour mes oreilles d'humaine et j'étais restée sur sa dernière phrase. Je n'étais pas la seule à souffrir. Qui était l'autre ? Se pourrait-il que ce soit Edward ? Mais il n'avait aucune raison de souffrir, il ne tenait pas à moi. Peut-être étaient-ce Esmée ou Alice qui avaient souffert de leur départ précipité. Mais ça n'était certainement pas _lui_ !

Alice m'adressa un nouveau sourire, beaucoup plus amical que les précédents. Soulagée, je lui adressais à mon tour un sourire. Alice avait l'air d'aller bien, comme toujours.

- Pourquoi es-tu là, Alice ? demandais-je à brûle-pourpoint.

- Je t'ai vu au bord d'une falaise. Tu voulais sauter. Ensuite, tu t'es éloignée et tu as disparu. Je n'arrivais plus à avoir une vision de toi. Je me suis inquiétée et je suis venue voir si tu allais bien.

- Tu es toute seule.

- Effectivement. Personne ne sait que je suis là, pas même lui. Jasper lui-même ne sait rien. Personne ne sait pourquoi je suis partie précipitamment de Denali.

- Oh, vous êtes retournés en Alaska.

Avant d'arriver à Forks, le clan des Cullen vivait à Denali, avec une autre famille de vampires aux yeux dorés. La chef de ce clan, Tanya, avait été attiré par Edward, même si apparemment ce dernier l'avait éconduit. Il préférait les brunes aux blondes, m'avait-il dit lorsqu'il avait évoqué ces cousins d'Alaska. Les Cullen avaient eu une vie avant d'arriver à Forks.

Alice me regardait, mais ses yeux semblaient être dans le vague. Elle avait une vision ! Je m'approchais un peu d'elle, ne sachant que faire d'autre. Enfin, ses yeux reprirent vie, mais je vis une flamme d'inquiétude les traverser avant qu'elle ne me regarde.

- Bella, as-tu une explication au fait que ton futur disparaît dans environ cinq minutes ?

- Victoria, murmurais-je épouvantée. Elle va me trouver Alice. Elle veut me tuer.

- Victoria ? Que vient-elle faire ici ? Et puis, elle ne vient pas par ici. Ce n'est pas elle.

- Elle veut me tuer. James était son compagnon, elle veut faire souffrir Edward, je butait sur le prénom douloureux à prononcer, comme lui l'a fait souffrir. Elle veut me tuer pour venger James. Ami pour amie, chuchotais-je. Elle ne sait pas qu'il ne m'aime pas.

- Edward t'aime, dit-elle d'un ton morne. Mais tu disparais de mes visions, comme cet après-midi.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Edward ne m'aimait pas, ne m'avait jamais aimé. Il me l'avait bien fait comprendre. Je me souvenais parfaitement de notre rupture – de sa rupture. Ses yeux n'exprimaient que du mépris pour moi, et même une once de haine.

Et pourquoi Alice ne me voyait-elle pas ? Cet après-midi, j'étais restée à La Push, avec Quil et Jacob. Se pourrait-il qu'elle ne voie pas les loups ? Elle m'avait donc perdue parce que Quil et Jake s'étaient transformés. Cela voudrait dire que Jacob venait me voir.

- Bella ? Pourquoi as-tu l'air contente ? questionna Alice, soucieuse de ma santé mentale.

- Il se trouve qu'il y a à La Push des loups-garous. J'étais avec eux cet après-midi. C'est peut-être pour ça que tu ne pas plus vue. Donc, ce doit être Jacob qui vient me voir.

- Bella ! s'exclama-t-elle horrifiée. Tu n'en avais pas assez des vampires ? Les loups sont pires ! Bien plus dangereux que nous !

Je la regardais, étonnée de la peur que j'entendais dans sa voix. Mes loups étaient pourtant si gentils. Alice devait se tromper. Elle avait sans doute peur de ce qu'elle ne connaissait pas, peur parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à les voir dans ses visions. Mais c'était terriblement stupide d'avoir peur de l'inconnu.

Je secouais la tête, absolument pas convaincue. Alice avait tellement changé au cours de ces derniers mois. Mais les vampires ne changeaient pas, ils restaient constants, seul l'amour pouvait les modifier. Etait-ce moi qui avait changé à ce point ? C'était terrifiant. Le pouvoir de l'amour était inimaginable. Etre aimé signifiait pouvoir briser l'autre.

- Alice, ce sont mes amis, et ils ne m'ont jamais fait de mal. T'as peur de ce que tu ne connais pas, c'est tout. Je n'arrivais même pas à me convaincre moi-même en disant cela.

- Je pense être un peu plus informée que toi sur le monde surnaturel. Je reviens.

Je n'avais jamais vu Alice aussi horrifiée – je n'avais jamais vu Alice avoir peur. Et j'étais persuadée que si elle était partie c'était autant pour voir aux environs et que pour aller chasser – elle en avait bien besoin, vu la noirceur de ses yeux.

Un coup de sonnette me fit sursauter. Ce devait être le loup-garou qui avait arrêté les visions d'Alice. Composant un sourire sur mon visage, je m'empressai d'aller ouvrir. Ce devait sûrement être mon Jacob, qui venait voir si tout allait bien pour moi.

Aussi, telle ne fut pas ma surprise en voyant Sam, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine nue et une expression sévère sur son visage. En fait, tout son corps respirait le répugnance. Ce qui était inhabituel. J'avais appris à l'apprécier et à surmonter les préjugés que j'avais sur lui.

- Sam, c'est... inhabituel de te voir ici. Tu cherches Jacob ?

- Bella, je crois que les Cullen sont de retour, dit-il lentement en pesant ses mots. Selon le traité, on ne doit pas aller sur leur territoire. J'ai pensé que tu devais être au courant de leur éventuel retour. Jacob était contre le fait que je vienne te voir, mais il n'y a que toi qui ait été assez proches des... vampires – je savais qu'il s'apprêtai à dire "buveurs de sang" ou "sangsues", mais qu'il s'était retenu pour ne pas me heurter.

- Sam, il n'y a qu'Alice et je pense qu'elle ne restera pas longtemps. Elle voulait juste voir si j'allais bien. Elle ne prendra pas ombrage du fait que vous soyez aller sur leur territoire. Ils l'ont abandonné.

Sam hocha la tête, mais je sentais qu'il n'était pas convaincu. Je regardais ses compagnons – Jared et Paul, sa suite habituelle -, mais ils ne semblaient pas en savoir plus que moi. Quelle preuve pouvais-je donner à Sam ? Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait.

- Tu veux attendre Alice ? Elle ne devrait pas tarder à revenir.

- Si ça ne te dérange pas.

Ils entrèrent tous les trois, et froncèrent le nez d'un même mouvement lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le salon. L'odeur d'Alice leur était dérangeante, comme l'était celle des loups pour mon amie. Je les suivais, offrant des rafraîchissements qu'ils refusèrent. S'ensuivit un silence gêné, que je ne pouvais combler. Après tout, je ne les connaissais pas, et je n'étais pas particulièrement rassurée par Paul – non qu'il me fit réellement peur, mais je me souvenais avec force de notre première rencontre, et le fait que Sam soit présent n'entravais en rien mon malaise.

- Comment va Quil ? Il s'est bien remis de sa transformation ? C'était la seule chose qui m'était passée par la tête.

- Oh super, commenta Sam d'un ton mauvais qui me surprit.

- En fait, il est super content d'être un loup-garou, répondit Paul. Ça l'enchante carrément. Il est juste jaloux de toi.

- De moi ? J'étais surprise, je n'était pas une louve, que pouvait-il m'envier ?

- Tu l'as su avant lui. Mais il s'en est remis, me rassura Paul.

Mon malaise devant Paul s'apaisait devant les efforts que celui-ci faisait pour entretenir la conversation. Jared paraissait le plus mal-à-l'aise, essayant de respirer le moins possible et jetant de légers coups d'œil de tous les côtés.

Aussi je fus soulagée en entendant la porte s'ouvrir sans que personne ne se fut annoncé. C'était forcément Alice, Charlie aurait fait plus de bruit et Jacob se serait annoncé.

- Bella ? La voix de mon amie était paniquée. Tu es là ? Tu vas bien ?

- Je suis dans le salon, Alice. Les loups voudraient te parler, ajoutais-je en jetant un regard vers Sam, qui s'était tendu en entendant la voix du petit lutin.

Alice se précipita à mes côtés et s'assit de façon à se trouver entre la meute et moi, ignorant les grognements de protestations des loups. Elle soupira, cachant sa panique. Aucun des loups n'auraient pu dire qu'elle était terrifiée apr le simple fait de se retrouver dans la même pièce qu'eux.

- Nous nous sommes introduits sur votre territoire, commença prudemment Sam, pour...

- Chasser Victoria ? le coupa Alice. Bella m'en a parlé et j'ai senti votre odeur. Ne considérez pas ça comme un manquement au traité. Je ne devrais pas être là, et je tairai votre présence là-bas. Faites comme si je n'étais pas venue. Je repartirai vite.

- Pourras-tu taire tes pensées à celui de ton clan qui peut les lire ? Pour la première fois, Jared s'était exprimé.

- Il ne peut lire que ce à quoi je pense. Il me suffit de ne pas y penser.

Sam acquiesça et se leva, Paul et Jared se redressèrent d'un bond. Enfin, la meute partit et le nez d'Alice se dérida – elle ne pouvait pas avoir de rides, disons qu'elle cessa juste de le plisser. Elle me regarda d'un regard qui oscillait entre la pitié et le désarroi. Je levai un sourcil, lui faisant comprendre que je ne saisissais pas son attitude.

- Bella, les vampires disparaissent de Forks et toi, tu arrives à rencontrer des loups-garous. Quel pourcentage de chance avais-tu pour que ça se produise ?

- La meute n'est pas dangereuse, Alice. Crois-moi, je traîne avec eux depuis votre départ, ou quasiment, me repris-je. Ils ne m'ont fait aucun mal. Au contraire, ils m'ont débarassé de Laurent lorsque celui-ci a voulu me tuer.

J'avais vu Alice lever un sourcil à ma première phrase – d'accord, j'avais menti. Mais ils n'étaient pas dangereux. Il y a juste certaines fois où ils s'énervaient et mieux valait ne pas être à leurs côtés, comme Emily en avait fait la cruelle expérience. Mais Emily était un cas isolé, le seul humain auquel un loup avait fait du mal – et je savais que Sam le regrettait amèrement chaque fois qu'il regardait sa dulcinée.

J'adressais un regard à Alice lui signifiant clairement que cette discussion était close. Elle secoua la tête de désespoir et soupira.

- Il faut que je te laisse, Bella. Je dois retourner chez moi avant que les membres de ma famille ne s'inquiètent. Prends soin de toi.

- Au revoir Alice. Tu vas me manquer.

- Si ça peut te rassurer, Bella, tu nous manques à tous. Même à Rosalie !

Elle m'embrassa doucement sur le front et je lui souris, puis elle partit, m'abandonnant une nouvelle fois. Mais cette fois, je serai plus forte. J'avais Jacob à mes côtés.

* * *

**Taquinez le bouton vert, s'il-vous-plait. J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous penserez de la visite éclair de ma vampirette préférée, Alice.**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Supergirl971 : Je ne vais pas te dire tout ce qui va se passer (d'une part, ça serait bien trop long, et, d'autre part, je ne dirai pas la suite). Pour Victoria, tu vas bientôt savoir où elle se cache et elle continuera un bon moment de rôder...**

**La passante lisante : Merci !**

**Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, et non à moi.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2**

**« L'amitié est une religion sans Dieu,**

**ni Jugement Dernier. Sans diable non **

**plus. Une religion qui n'est pas étrangère**

**à l'amour. Mais un amour ou la guerre**

**et la haine sont proscrites, où le silence**

**est possible. »**

**Tahar Ben Jelloun**

Depuis le départ d'Alice, le temps avait passé lentement. Trop lentement. Et j'avais compris certaines choses; Trop de choses. En fin de compte, Alice m'avait apporté trop de choses, que je n'arrivais plus à gérer seul. Et je n'avais pas d'ami avec qui partager mes pensées. Tous les vampires étaient partis, et Jake refusait de me parler – d'après Emily, il estimait que j'avais trahi sa confiance en restant avec un vampire.

Donc j'étais seule, trop seule. Et je déprimais. Je passais quasiment tout mon temps libre cloitrée dans ma chambre, à ruminer. Alice avait laissé entendre qu'Edward m'aimait toujours. Une partie de moi avait envie – extrêmement envie – que ce soit vrai, mais une autre partie ne cessait de me rappeler ses yeux lorsqu'il avait rompu.

Je me souvins alors qu'il y avait une personne avec qui je pourrais parler sans craindre qu'on ne me prenne pour une folle. Une personne qui pourrait me conseiller et qui serait plus partiale que Jake. Il existait une personne comme celle-la non loin de chez moi.

Je sortis précipitamment de chez moi, laissant un mot à Charlie. Je pris ma camionnette et conduisis le plus rapidement possible – un exploit difficile, étant donné que je n'aimais pas la vitesse et que la vieille Chevrolet avait du mal à dépasser le quatre-vingt kilomètres par heure. J'arrivais finalement à La Push en une dizaine de minutes, alors qu'il m'en fallait habituellement quinze à vingt minutes pour y arriver.

Je passais devant la maison des Black, y jetant un coup d'œil. Jacob y était, avec Quil et Embry. Je saluai les deux derniers, me contentant d'ignorer Jake. Ces dernières semaines, les deux amis de mon meilleur ami m'avaient tenue au courant au sujet de Victoria. Il leur semblait qu'elle avait disparu peu après le passage d'Alice, et je savais qu'ils se demandaient si mon amie vampirique n'y était pas pour quelque chose – ce qui m'étonnait fortement.

Enfin, j'arrivais à ma destination finale. Je me garai et toquai, espérant que je serais bien accueillie. Emily m'ouvrit, un grand sourire sur son visage abimé. Je lui souris à mon tour et la laissait m'enlacer. Elle était vraiment maternelle avec tout le monde, elle me rappelait tant Esmée. J'entrai dans la maisonnette qu'elle partageait avec Sam, le chef de la meute.

Je m'assis au comptoir de la cuisine tandis qu'elle nous servait une citronnade. Elle s'assit ensuite en face de moi, me souriant. Je buvai une gorgée puis me raclai la gorge. Je stressais à l'idée de lui parler.

- Emily, j'aurai besoin de tes conseils. T'es la seule à pouvoir m'aider. Elle acquiesça, me rassurant. Voilà, tu sais sans doute qu'Alice, une de mes amies vampires, est venue chez moi il y a quelques semaines. Elle a laissé entendre que son frère Edward était toujours amoureux de moi. Et j'ai très envie de la croire parce que moi aussi je suis très amoureuse de lui.

- Sauf que ? me demanda-t-elle, voyant que je m'arrêtai.

- Sauf qu'Edward avait vraiment l'air de ne plus m'aimer lorsqu'il a rompu. Comme d'habitude, j'avais buté sur cette phrase qui pourtant semblait très simple.

Emily restait silencieuse, réfléchissant. J'avais déjà bu deux verres de citronnade lorsqu'elle sembla revenir avec moi. Elle me sourit, cherchant sans aucun doute à me proposer sa pensée le plus diplomatiquement possible.

- Bella, tu connais mieux Edward que moi. Cependant, je pense qu'Alice le connait encore mieux que toi. Ils vivaient ensemble, et elle a du remarquer l'effet que tu avais sur lui. Cependant, au fond de toi, tu dois savoir ce qu'il ressent. S'il est vraiment ton âme-sœur, tu le sauras. Sa voix douce m'avait quelque peu rassurée.

- Mais je n'arrive pas à savoir ce que je pense vraiment. Je voudrais tellement qu'il m'aime, mais je suis trop banale et c'est irréaliste de penser qu'il m'aime en retour. J'étais fière de moi, je pensais à Edward depuis tout-à-l'heure et je n'avais pas verser une seule larme.

- Crois-moi, tu es loin d'être banale. Aucune fille banale n'arrive à être amie avec des vampires ou de loups. Elle sourit. Il est ton âme-sœur, ne le laisse pas partir. Retrouve-le.

- Alors je dois aller en Alaska. C'est là que sont allés les Cullen, expliquais-je à Emily devant son incompréhension.

Je secouai la tête, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. J'étais persuadée, au contraire des loups, que Victoria était encore en vie. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle ne se montrait pas qu'elle n'était pas là. Et je devais avouer que j'étais partagée entre la frousse de rencontrer la vampire rousse et la peur de revoir Edward. Mais je savais que je ne supporterais plus longtemps de ne plus savoir ce que ressentait Edward.

Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, Emily s'était installée à côté de moi. Elle me prit dans ses bras, m'enlaçant. Je me laissais aller contre elle, retenant à grand peine mes larmes. Je ne voulais pas pleurer. Elle me caressait doucement la tête, me rassurant de douces paroles.

- Emily, je vais devoir partir pour l'Alaska. Pour Denali.

Elle hocha la tête et se dirigea vers une pièce qui ressemblait à un bureau. Je l'y rejoignis. Elle était devant un ordinateur, tapant rapidement sur le clavier. Je regardais par dessus son épaule, elle avait déniché une carte de l'Alaska. Denali était en fait un parc, au centre de l'État. Emily me sourit et referma la fenêtre.

- Merci Emily. Merci de m'avoir aidée, merci de m'avoir écoutée.

- De rien, Bella. J'ai été très contente de te rencontrer. Sois heureuse maintenant.

Elle me sourit et m'enlaça une dernière fois. Et là, je la trouvais belle. J'avais oublié les entailles que Sam lui avait faites et je la voyais telle qu'elle avait été avant. Une belle Indienne, souriante et douce, maternelle et généreuse.

- Bonne chance pour Sam et toi. J'espère que vous aurez un beau mariage, lui murmurais-je.

Son sourire s'élargit. Elle était vraiment rayonnante et je regrettai de ne pouvoir la connaître plus. Elle me manquerait.

Je m'éloignais rapidement de La Push, me dépêchant de retourner chez moi. Une fois arrivée, je me rendis compte que Charlie ne devrait pas tarder à revenir. Je me mis aux fourneaux, lui confectionnant une pizza.

Alors que je mettait de la vinaigrette dans la salade, j'entendis la voiture s'arrêter dans l'allée. Je mis rapidement la table et l'attendis. C'était mon dernier repas en compagnie de mon père. Charlie allait me manquer. Je lui ressemblais tellement. Étrangement, je me rendis compte que Renée me manquerait également, que le déménagement n'avait rien changé entre nous.

Je soupirais. J'avais choisi ma vie il y avait bien longtemps. Il était trop tard pour que je change d'avis. Il y avait trop de "trop" dans ma vie.

* * *

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? La décision de Bella vous satisfait-elle ?**

**Sachez cependant que rien n'est simple dans la vie et que je suis sadique. Et aussi que j'adore que vous titillez le bouton vert ! =)**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ce retard.**

**Disclaimer : Je ne suis pas américaine et je n'ai pas plusieurs millions de dollars sur mon compte en banque. Donc je ne pense pas être Stephenie Meyer. De plus, si les personnages m'appartenaient, l'histoire aurait été bien différente.**

**Chapitre 3**

**« On a tort de parler en amour de**

**mauvais choix, puisque dès qu'il y**

**a choix, il ne peut être que mauvais. »**

**Marcel Proust, "_Albertine disparue_"**

Je m'étais arrêtée dans un de ces restaurants de routiers qui longent les routes américaines. Je n'étais pas encore passé au Canada, et, déjà, je me demandais si j'avais pris la bonne décision. Avais-je véritablement le droit d'abandonner amis et famille pour un homme qui était parti sans rien me laisser ? Pour une nouvelle famille que je n'étais même pas sûre de trouver à Denali ?

Je mâchonnais ma salade composée sans enthousiasme, essayant désesperémment de voir un signe qui me dirait quoi faire. Et comme la subtilité n'était pas mon fort, j'espértais appercevoir une pancarte avec écrit "Jacob" ou "Edward" plutôt que de devoir observer un vol de corbeau – eu égard à mon désastreux sens de l'orientation.

J'en étais là de mes réflexions lorsque la serveuse déposa devant moi un café, m'indiquant d'un signe de tête celui qui me l'offrait – un adolescent brun et boutonneux, qui me rappelait Mike. Bien, une chose était sûre, Mike ne faisait pas parti de mes choix. Il était charmant, certes, mais je ne me voyais pas passé le reste de ma vie avec lui. Pas après avoir rencontré des loups-garous et des vampires.

J'en revenais au même endroit. Avais-je le droit de partir ainsi, sans me retourner, sans même regarder derrière moi ? Charlie me manquerait, Angela également. Maman et Phil aussi. Jacob, la meute. Emily.

Je pouvais aussi ne pas choisir. Rester ici, dans cette ville aussi inintéressante que Forks. Non, je ne pourrais pas. C'était Forks ou Denali. Le chaud ou le froid. Il n'y avait pas de tiède. Pas de choix moyen.

J'en revenais encore et toujours au même point. Tout était plus simple au temps de ma discussion avec Emily. Et tout était plus simple avant qu'Edward ne parte. Si je choisissais Edward, j'étais consciente de briser des cœurs – non seulement celui de Jacob, mais aussi de Charlie et de ma mère. Et si je restais tout simplement avec Jacob ? Edxard m'avait largué, n'est-ce pas ? Et avait insisté sur le fait qu'il n'avais jamais rien ressenti pour moi. Alors pourquoi j'avais l'impression que je briserais son cœur à lui si je choississais Jake ?

Un mal de crâne commençait à percer et je décidais de payer mon repas frugal. Je sortis rapidement de l'établissement et m'installais à bord de ma Chevrolet. Je sortis la voiture du parking et conduisis en direction du Canada.

Je freinais brusquement en apercevant une chevelure rousse courir à hauteur de ma voiture. J'avais rêvé et j'étais sans doute fatiguée, essayais-je sans succès de me rassurer. Laurent m'avais bien prévenu que Victoria voulait me tuer. Et je savais que ce n'était pas la nouvelle de notre rupture à Edward et moi qui la ferait arrêter sa vengeance. Donc Victoria me suivait. Ce serait plus simple. Il n'y avait que moi sur la route – aucune voiture, donc aucune autre victime potentielle de la femelle vampire. Evidemment, aucune personne ne pourrait m'aider. Mais si je mourrais, je n'aurais plus de choix à faire. C'était trop simple – et je ne voulais pas mourir.

James avait failli me tuer, et ça m'avait suffi comme expérience. Je redémarrais, surveillant d'un œil la forêt environnante. J'attendrais la prochaine sortie pour faire demi-tour – Fors était plus près que Denali, et je n'étais pas sûre que les cousines des Cullen soient ravis de me voir débarquer avec une tueuse à mes trousses.

J'aperçus à nouveau l'éclair roux et regardais attentivement autour de moi. J'étais seule. Je fis brusquement demi-tour, au mépris de toutes les règles de conduite et accélérai le plus possible, faisant crachoter ma camionnette. C'était le milieu de la journée et je voyais bien la route, mais la forêt était trop sombre pour que j'y voies quelqu'un placé loin de la route.

Victoria me poursuivait-elle vraiment ou étais-je en train de devenir folle ? Ou bien était-ce le signe que j'attendais ? Pas assez subtil pour que j'arrive à savoir ce qu'il signifiait.

Je me dirigeais rapidement vers Forks, dépassant juste un peu les réglementations de vitesse en vigueur dans l'Etat – juste assez pour que mon moteur râle. J'avais dit à Jake que je ne dépasserais pas le 80 km/h, et j'avais promis à Edward d'être prudente. Victoria valait bien une entorse à ces deux promesses, non ?

Je roulais quelques heures encore avant d'arriver non loin de Forks. Je m'arrêtais de nouveau. Je n'avais plus vu de traces laissant supposer que Victoria me suivait depuis que j'avais fait demi-tour. Donc, j'avais sûrement mal vu ou tout inventé. Ou alors, elle avait juste tenté de m'intimider, ou bien de voir où j'allais. Et elle ne m'avais pas attaquée sur la route, où elle aurait beaucoup de chances de se faire prendre. Ou je perdais la tête. Au choix. Et j'admettais avoir une préférence pour la première proposition.

Je remis le moteur en marche et retournai à la maison – étrange comme cette formulation m'était devenur naturelle. Alors que je n'étais venue à Forks que pour laisser Phil et maman libre de voyager pour le travail de Phil. J'en étais venue à réellement apprécier la petite ville humide et pluvieuse, et pas seulement pour Edward. Je me sentais bien ici, et c'était devenu mon chez-moi.

De la fenêtre de ma voiture, j'observais Charlie vaquer à ses occupations du samedi – il était revenu tôt de la pêche ne pus-je m'empêcher de remarquer. Il ne s'inquiétait de ma disparition, pensant certainement que j'était juste partie en randonnée.

Je sortis de la camionnette et dus me convaincre de ne pas me ruer en courant dans le salon. Je m'incitais à marcher lentement et à m'asseoir avec décontraction dans le canapé. Aucun de nous ne parlât, et c'était très bien. Je savourais cette sensation savoureuse d'être chez soi.

Finalement, j'avais choisi. Ce serait Forks, et Jacob. Je regretterais Edward, je le savais. Alice me manquerait, même si elle adorait se servir d emoi comme d'une Barbie Bella. Esmé et Carlisle aussi, ce couple indestructible et merveilleux que je jalousais un peu. Emmett également, ce grand frère dont j'avais toujours rêvé – pas un petit frère, non, quelqu'un de plus âgé que moi, qui me soutienne pendant que je soutenais maman. Jasper me manquerait lui aussi, parce que je comprenais qu'il ait voulu boire mon sang. Et Rosalie aussi, ne serait-ce que pour ses piques qui me semblaient plus gentilles avec le temps.

Mais désormais, j'aurais Emily et Jacob, Quil, Embry et le reste de la meute. Je resterais toujours non loin de Charlie, et je pourrais toujours aller voir maman – après tout, je n'aurais jamais à craindre le soleil. Bien sûr, Jacob devrait renoncer à son immortalité pour vieillir avec moi, mais ce ne serait pas douloureux ou impossible pour moi. Et puis, il devra se faire à l'idée qu'inconsciemment, une partie de moi le comparerait toujours à Edward – cette partie de moi qui ne l'oublierait jamais.

Je m'endormis lentement, avec le brouhaha de la télé en fond sonore et la main de Charlie sur mon épaule.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Disclaimer :**** Je ne suis pas millidaire, ni américaine, et ce que j'écrit ne vaut pas grand-chose en termes monétaires. Mais Mrs Meyer me prête gentiment ses jouets, et je promet de ne pas trop les abîmer.**

**Plus de dialogues que la dernière fois. Comme je le disais dans mon profile, c'est bientôt la fin.**

**

* * *

****Chapitre 4**

**« Voilà la plus belle preuve d'amour :**

**Rester alors qu'on pourrait s'en aller. »**

**Camille Laurens, Dans ces bras-là**

J'avais bien dormi cette nuit, ce qui me semblait ne pas être arrivée depuis une éternité. Depuis qu'Edward était parti en fait. Ce que j'avais enfin digéré. Comme quoi, la douleur la plus terrible, celle qui nous faisait mal à chaque mouvement, chaque pensée, même celle-là finissait pas disparaître. Je n'avais plus l'impression que mon thorax allait s'ouvrir et mon cœur s'en échappé. Je me sentais libre.

Bien sûr, Edward me manquerait. C'était mon premier amour. Mais Renée manquait toujours à mon père, plus de quinze ans plus tard. Et ça ne semblait plus être douloureux pour lui. On apprenait à vivre ainsi. Ce qui était un soulagement pour moi.

Si je voulais être honnête avec moi-même – ce qui ne m'était pas arrivé depuis un certain temps -, j'avais l'impression de trahir Edward en me dirigeant vers la petite maison de La Push qui accueillait la famille Black. Mais j'aimais Jacob, sa candeur et ses fossettes permanentes. Et lui m'aimait aussi.

Je garais rapidement ma vieille Chevrolet et allais frapper avec enthousiasme, accueillie par un Billy qui avait manifestement eu du mal à trouver le sommeil. Jacob me rejoignit rapidement, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la plage, et vers l'arbre où nous avions eu notre première discussion.

J'avais préparé tout ce que j'avais à lu dire. Maintenant que nous étions face à face, je ne trouvais plus le courage d'ouvrir la bouche. Ma timidité me tuerait – à la condition qu'aucun vampire n'ait le temps de le faire avant. Mais Jake me prit de cours.

- Emily m'a dit que tu partais pour l'Alaska; me dit-il les yeux tournés vers la mer. C'était comment ?

Le désarroi teintait sa voix, et son amertume tendait sa bouche en un rictus qui me faisait mal au cœur. Mais je ne pouvais le prendre dans mes bras, comme j'en avais envie. Sinon, je ne pourrais pas terminer cette conversation, et il le fallait.

- Je n'y suis pas allée finalement. Une... Je pense que c'était une hallucination, un mirage si tu préfères, m'a fait réfléchir. J'aurai perdu trop de choses, si j'y étais allée.

Moi aussi, je regardais les flux et reflux de la mer, son écume tachetant le sable de temps à autre. J'entendis Jake soupirer – je ne sus si c'était de soulagement ou de tristesse.

- Pourquoi es-tu revenue ?

Sa voix était inutilement dure. Mais ça m'aidait. Lui aussi voulait finir cette conversation avant de commencer quoi que ce soit.

- Je ne voulais pas perdre Charlie et Renée. Ni Angela. Et toi non plus je ne voulais pas te perdre.

Je me tournai vers lui, pour voir une lueur de joie, teintée d'incertitude, illuminée son regard.

- Pour moi ? Tu es revenu pour moi ?

J'acquiesçai. En partie pour lui, mais je ne lui précisais pas. Il était vraiment heureux. Mais il avait d'autres incertitudes qui se bousculaient – se syeux s'assombrissaient au fur et à mesure qu'il mesurait les conséquences de ma décison.

- Les... Vampires, il ne reviendront pas n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, Jake. Enfin, j'aurai voulu en revoir certains, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils reviennent.

- Et lui, Bells. Qu'as-tu décidé ?

C'était brouillon, mais j'avais compris. Et je ne pouvais pas lui reprocher de poser cette question. Je savais la réponse, mais lui plairait-elle ?

- Il a été mon premier amour. Et mon premier copain. Alors, je pense que je l'aimerais toujours. Il a été le premier, plaidais-je et je sentis ma voix se briser.

Je pouvais voir à ses muscles contractés que ça ne lui plaisait pas. Voire même qu'il se retenait pour ne pas aller briser les cervicales d'Edward. Je respirais un bon coup.

- Mais je t'aime aussi. Différemment. Et je ne pourrais jamais m'empêcher de te comparer à lui. Les circonstances de notre rupture dont que je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier comme les autres filles oublient leurs premiers amours. On n'a jamais eu le temps de s'expliquer, et ça va être aussi difficile pour toi que pour moi Jake.

- Je sais. Enfin, j'essaies de comprendre serait sûrement plus juste. On va essayer ensemble ?

Sa voix de petit garçon perdu me fit fondre, et je ne pus qu'hocher la tête avant de sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'était chaud, moelleux et agréable. Et je ressentais des papillons au fond de mon pauvre. Je n'avais pas fait le mauvais choix. Car cette résolution en valait une autre, finalement. Il me relâcha et je lui souris.

Et alors qu'il se penchait de nouveau, Quil et Embry débarquèrent en hurlant. Sur le coup, je les ai détestés. Mais je leur ais pardonné assez rapidement. Ils venaient de nous avertir que Harry Clearwater avait fait une crise cardiaque. On s'est précipité tous les quatre dans ma camionnette – j'étais la seule à avoir une voiture assez spacieuse pour faire tenir trois loups dedans,e t la seule à avoir mon permis.

J'ai conduit le plus rapidement possible vers l'hôpital du comté, où nous nous sommes précipités vers l'étage que nous indiquait la gentille infirmière de l'accueil.

Nous avons déboulé au milieu des adultes présents, et j'aperçus brièvement Sue Clearwater en pleurs dans les bras d'un Charlie un peu perdu. Je cherchais Jake du regard et vis qu'il essayait de rassurer Seth, désemparé devant l'attitude de Leah. Je priais Sainte Alice de me venir en aide et me dirigeai vers eux, enlaçant Leah. Elle se raidit brièvement, avant d'éclater en sanglots, sa tête posée sur mon épaule.

Les heures passèrent, et l'ambiance empirait. Chaque heure qui passait n'apportait aucune bonne nouvelle, et nous nous rendions compte qu'Harry dépérissait. Incapable d'oser le dire à haute voix, je pensais que si Carlisle avait été là, il aurait sûrement réussi à sauver le vieil Indien. Mais la rancune des Quileutes avait contre les Cullen était trop forte pour que je mentionne l'un de mes amis vampires devant eux.

Leah s'accrochait désespérément à moi, m'emmenant avec elle lorsque Sam arriva. Du peu que j'avais aperçu à notre départ – fuite, ne pouvais-je m'empêcher de penser -, Emily avait eu l'air attristée de l'attitude de Leah, sans cependant lui en tenir rigueur, mais en même temps, soulagée de la savoir avec moi.

Emily me faisait confiance. Et j'avais vu dans son regard que j'avais pris ce qu'elle pensait être la meilleure décision. J'étais contente qu'elle approuve. Je m'aperçus ainsi que je faisais partie de la meute : leurs avis m'importaient, me faisaient avoir confiance – comme lorsque j'étais une Cullen. J'avais une famille. Une famille dont je ne connaissais pas encore tous les membres.

Je ne m'étais jamais sentie proche de Leah – elle avait toujours l'air antipathique, quand je la voyais. Finalement j'en ai plus appris sur elle aujourd'hui qu'au cours des derniers mois passés à La Push. Je l'ai comprise aussi. On a toutes les deux été quittées sans explications, ça doit créer des liens – encore que, si c'était le cas, le Destin serait cruel. Sauf qu'elle, elle voit Sam et Emily tous les jours. Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'elle doit ressentir. Un cocktail terriblement douloureux, tout au moins. Surtout si Emily était sa meilleure amie.

On a discuté, entre deux crises de pleurs. Leah est une adolescente normale, elle n'est pas aussi antipathique qu'elle le laisse croire. Et puis, elle est plus agréable à fréquenter que Jessica.

Assise sur le muret d'enceinte de l'hôpital, la tête d'une Leah endormie sur les genoux, j'ai vu les garçons sortirent du bâtiment. Seth était soutenu par Quil, et, de toute évidence, il pleurait. Ils pleuraient tous les quatre. J'ai compris. Alors, tout doucement, j'ai réveillé Leah. Je n'ai rien eu besoin de lui dire. A peine avait-elle vu son frère qu'elle avait compris. Elle m'a serrée la main et s'est précipitée sur son frère. Ils sont tous rentrés dans l'hôpital, laissant Jake avec moi.

Il m'a juste pris rapidement dans ses bras, puis s'est mis à distance respectable.

- Tes amis vampires sont dans le coin, il a juste murmuré.

Et il est allé rejoindre les siens – les nôtres me suis-je corrigée mentalement. Et je me suis dirigée vers l'endroit qu'il m'avait montré. J'ai accéléré quand j'ai reconnu Alice, une enveloppe à la main, et Jasper à côté d'elle, manifestement gêné.

* * *

**Bon, en fait, il n'y a pas tellement de dialogues. Mais c'est un début, non ?**

**Je n'avais pas prévu Leah. Elle s'est glissé là à mon insu. Mais finalement, elle reste jusqu'à la fin.**

**Ma petite Alice. Je ne pouvais pas la faire partir comme ça, je l'aime trop.**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Disclaimer :**** Je ne suis toujours pas propriétaire de Bella, Jacob et le reste de leurs relations. Sinon, ils auraient suivi d'autres chemins. Mais Mrs Meyer me les prête gentiment.**

**Explication sur la présence d'Alice et Jasper, la lettre, et des aides non programmées.**

**

* * *

****Chapitre 5**

**« L'affectivité réciproque n'a pas ce degré**

**de sensibilité ardente qui fait que le moindre**

**plis est un supplice. Les vieux amis s'aiment**

**avec des plis. »**

**Victor Hugo, Océan Prose**

Je courrais vers Alice, qui ouvrit les bras. Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'avait manqué. Elle était ma meilleure amie, et elle était là quand je n'allais pas bien. Enfin, la dernière fois, elle avait débarqué alors que je n'étais pas au mieux. Et là, tout allait bien et je faisais enfin ce que tout le monde me conseillait : je revivais.

Jasper a du sentir mon changement d'humeur, car je le sens bouger et je vis qu'il était mal à l'aise. Je me dégageai de l'étreinte d'Alice et me dirigeai vers lui, m'arrêtant avant de trop l'incommoder – certaines habitudes reviennent plus rapidement que d'autres. C'est en scrutant les traits de Jasper que je m'aperçus qu'il s'était nourri peu de temps auparavant.

Je le sentis se raidir. Pas pour m'attaquer, mais parce qu'il était gêné de ce qui s'était passé en septembre. Je lui souris. Non, je n'étais pas en colère, et je n'avais pas non plus peur. J'avais compris pourquoi il avait agi ainsi. Et je savais que c'était dur pour lui.

Il se rasséréna un peu, détendant légèrement ses muscles. C'était déjà plus que ce que j'avais escompté, je me retournais donc vers Alice qui avait de toute évidence quelque chose à me dire. Et qui, en plus, semblait assez remontée.

- Tu disparais lorsque tu es avec tes nouveaux amis, me dit-elle d'ailleurs en pré de continuer en souriant, tu as l'air plus heureuse que la dernière fois. C'est bien.

- Oui Alice, je vais mieux, la rassurais-je. Mais j'imagine que tu ne viens pas que pour ça ? Sinon, Jasper en serait pas venu avec toi.

- Effectivement Bella. En fait, je voulais te dire que tu avais pris une bonne décision. Je savais que tu te demanderais. Alors je voulais te rassurer.

Je en suis qu'humaine, et les vampires sont douées pour cacher des choses. Mais j'étais sûre qu'Alice avait encore quelque chose à me dire, bien qu'elle se taise depuis plusieurs minutes. Et cette chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à me dire devait être vraiment désagréable à entendre. J'inspirais, puis la regardais droit dans les yeux. « Parle Alice, dis-le » lui enjoignais-je mentalement, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne pouvait m'entendre. Elle détourna les yeux un bref instant avant de tendre son enveloppe vers moi.

- Edward m'a laissé ça pour toi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle contient.

J'acquiesçai, la remerciant de sa discrétion. Je pris la lettre et la glissai dans ma poche. A la lueur dans les yeux d'Alice, je devinai qu'elle était déçue. Je m'arrangerai pour la lire loin des membres de la meute – un bon compromis entre mon désir d'être seule à la lire et son désir à elle de savoir. Alors que je m'apprêtai à partir, je sentis Jasper se tendre, tandis qu'un sourire naissait sur les lèvres d'Alice. Leah débarqua à côté de moi, s'arrangeant pour ne pas être trop près de ses ennemis héréditaires tout en me protégeant d'eux.

- Je savais que tu viendrais Leah, commença Alice. Bella, quand tu étais sur la route vers Denali, Victoria était là. Elle t'a suivi.

Je sens bien qu'Alice prend des pincettes pour m'annoncer la nouvelle – ce n'était donc pas la lettre d'Edward qui la stressait. La tueuse folle est de retour, allons sauver Bella – je sais que Victoria est dangereuse, mais je ne suis pas une enfant.

- Je l'ai vu. Un bref instant. Elle n'a pas essayé de m'attaquer.

- Elle n'était qu'en observation.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer que Jasper a l'air bien sombre en disant ces quelques mots. Je sens Leah, à mes côtés, qui se raidit instinctivement à l'idée d'une menace qu'elle juge trop intelligente pour ce qu'elle est – la meute aura toujours des fausses idées à l'égard des vampires.

- Que peut-on faire ? propose d'emblée l'indienne, incluant les vampires dans nos moyens de défense.

- Eh bien... L'hésitation d'Alice est ténue mais je la remarque tout de même. Je pense qu'il faudrait réunir la meute et nous employer à la trouver puis à la détruire.

Leah convint rapidement d'une date de rendez-vous et m'entraîne loin de mes amis. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, ce qu'elle remarque. Mais elle préfère m'emmener plus loin avant de faire une remarque.

- Leah, ils sont mes amis, ils ne me feront pas de mal.

- C'est vrai, excuse-moi, me dit-elle en rougissant. C'est juste que ce sont nos ennemis naturels.

Je lui fais signe que je comprends au moment où nous arrivons à hauteur de Sam et Paul qui discutent, Emily est quelques mètres plus loin avec Jacob, Quil et Embry.

C'est à ce moment-là que je me rends compte que Leah a l'air plus à l'aise à l'idée de s'allier avec des vampires que Jacob ne le serait jamais. Leah qui m'avait semblé ne pas aimer les vampires et qui pourtant est de mon côté jusqu'au bout. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi elle change aussi vite de position.

- Les vampires sont passés voir Bella, annonce-t-elle à Sam. Ils pensent que la vampire rousse en veut à Bella et ils ont un plan. Qui nous inclut.

Sa voix n'a pas tremblé une seule fois pendant qu'elle parlait et pourtant, je sens qu'elle a envie de partir en courant et d'aller pleurer. Je mets ma main sur son dos, à l'insu des autres.

Sam la regarde, hésitant. Ses yeux volent un instant vers Emily – tellement rapidement que j'aurai craint avoir rêvé si Leah ne s'était pas encore plus tendue.

- S'allier avec des vampires ? Pour quelle raison ? demande Sam, sa voix grave trahissant sa réserve.

- Ils la connaissent mieux que nous. Et je pense que nous devons en faire le plus possible pour aider Bella. C'est notre amie.

Je comprends en même temps qu'eux le sous-entendu de la jeune fille. Je suis sa nouvelle amie, mais aussi celle qui remplace Emily. Se sert-elle des vampires pour se venger de leur trahison ? Je pense que c'est plus profond que ça, Leah n'est certainement pas du genre à faire de basses vengeances.

Mais c'est cet argument, plutôt qu'un autre, qui convint le chef de la meute. Leah leur transmet rapidement la date et le lieu, puis virevolte dans l'intention de partir. A la tête de Jared, je vois qu'elle a du venir avec lui et n'a sûrement aucun moyen de locomotion pour rentrer chez elle. Je la suis, l'emmenant vers ma voiture, rapidement escortée de Seth et de Jacob.

* * *

**La prochaine fois, discussion avec Alice et Jasper.  
Ma Leah est légèrement UA, non ? M'enfin, je l'aime comme ça !**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Diclaimer :**** Le personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas et je ne gagne rien avec eux. Par contre, je remercie Stephenie Meyer de me les prêter et de me laisser jouer avec eux comme je le veux.**

**Merci à Galswinthe d'être toujours fidèle. Et aussi d'aimer Leah.**

**

* * *

Chapitre 6**

**« Notre monde est un jardin bienfaisant**

**et un immense champ de bataille. »**

**Shafique Keshavjee, _Le Roi, le Sage et le Bouffon_**

Alice est venue me chercher, s'attendant visiblement à voir Leah, puisqu'elle ne cilla même pas en manquant de la heurter. Elle fronça inconsciemment le nez mais s'efforça de sourire – et je pense connaître assez Alice pour savoir que son sourire était sincère bien que gêné. Leah, qui avait pris une posture de défense, se détendit imperceptiblement et sourit à son tour – plus par politesse que par envie, je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer.

Je les présentais rapidement l'une à l'autre, me rendant compte qu'elles se sont trouvées face à face sans se connaître, tout en me dépêchant de me préparer. Nous sortîmes rapidement, laissant un mot à mon père. Tout en nous dirigeant vers la villa des Cullen, Alice nous apprit que Jasper accueillait la meute là-bas et que l'on devrait les trouver tous à nous attendre.

- Quelle confiance, ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer seul vampire pour accueillir toute une meute.

- Je pense que pour Bella, ils ne s'attaqueront pas, répondit Alice d'un ton enjoué – mais je sens qu'elle n'est pas à l'aise.

Et en effet, quand nous arrivâmes, ils se faisaient face sans se provoquer. Alice alla se poster aux côtés de son mari, tandis que Leah et moi nous plaçâmes entre les loups et les vampires – l'indienne ne me quittait pas d'un pas, se plaçant entre les vampires et moi.

Jasper me salua brièvement, puis commença à contrôler les connaissances de la meute sur le combat face à un vampire. Il était précis et s'efforçait de résumer ses pensées. Manifestement, il avait hâte d'en finir, et intuitivement, je sentais que ce sentiment était partagé par tous. Même moi, j'étais épuisée par cette tension muette et que je trouvais complètement inutile.

Jasper les invita à mettre en pratique ses enseignement sur Alice et lui, me faisant frissonner. Mais les loups, et particulièrement Jacob et Leah, eurent l'air ravis de cette idée. Je fermais les yeux, tressaillant au moindre son que je trouvais inquiétant – c'est-à-dire tous. Je n'aime pas les combats, même si je savais que ceux-là étaient obligatoires. Je maudissais Victoria, qui était la responsable direct de ce déferlement de violence devant moi. Mes amis se défoulaient de la tension en se battant réellement – bien qu'ils semblaient essayer de ne pas se blesser.

Enfin, tout cela fut fini et Jasper semblait rassuré des capacités de la meute. Sam et lui décidèrent de mettre au point une stratégie le lendemain, et la meute partit. Seules Leah et moi restâmes. Jasper nous jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de nous laisser. Alice nous sourit et nous conduisit vers sa voiture.

Après avoir conduit rapidement, elle s'arrêta à Port Angeles et nous amena devant une boutique de vêtements. Un nouveau sourire étira ses lèvres tandis que je soupirais. Leah hocha la tête de droite à gauche, trouvant sans doute nos réactions puériles. Mais déjà Alice me tirait dans la boutique et Leah me suivit, n'essayant même pas de me libérer, malgré mes suppliques.

Je redevins la poupée d'Alice, qui me fit essayé tous les habits potables à son goûts qu'elle dégota. Leah souriait à s'en fendre la mâchoire. Ce fut ça qui m'empêcha de me rebeller contre Alice. C'était la première fois que je voyais Leah aussi heureuse. Et puis, ça renforçait les liens entre mes deux amies. Une alliance vampire-louve, ça me convenait parfaitement.

Malheureusement pour mon indienne, Alice était très démonstrative, et elle était contente d'avoir deux poupées en lieu et place d'une seule. Leah se retrouva soudainement avec une pile de vêtements dans les bras, le rideau de la cabine d'essayage tout juste tiré derrière elle. Finalement, cette virée shopping en compagnie d'Alice n'était pas si cauchemardesque.

Une fois nos achats faits, Alice nous ramena à Forks, préférant s'arrêter devant chez Charlie, un terrain neutre. Leah sortit un DVD de la collection de mon père, et nous regardâmes le film.

Les tensions s'affaiblissaient doucement et sûrement, contrairement à ce que m'assuraient Alice et Leah. Ça me rassurait, que mes amies en arrivent à s'apprécier. Et je voyais aussi cette entente comme une symbolique de l'alliance entre la meute et le couple de vampires. C'était peut-être idiot, et sûrement dû à ma fatigue, mais j'étais prête à jurer qu'Alice et Leah deviendraient bientôt amies.


	8. Chapitre 7

**Disclaimer :**** Alice et les autres ne m'appartiennent pas, même si je me fais une joie de jouer avec ! Et, bien sûr, je ne gagne pas d'argent avec eux.**

**

* * *

Chapitre 7**

**« L'amour n'est pas qu'un champ de bataille, avec des**

**gens qui s'affrontent. L'amour est un champ magnétique,**

**c'est attirance et répulsion sans arrêt. »**

**Jacques Higelin**

J'ai passé une semaine d'angoisse, à attendre la bataille qui opposerait Victoria à mes amis – la meute et les vampires mêlés. Je ne voulais pas voir mes amis se battre et souffrir, surtout par ma faute.

La frêle Alice en riait, me disant que tout se passerait bien, mais je savais que ses visions étaient troublées par les loups. Leah, plus forte que la pâle vampire, avait bien tenté de me montrer sa vigueur physique, ça n'avait pas suffi pour me rassurer. Même le don de Jasper n'y arrivait pas, transformant ma sourde angoisse en une peur à peine plus faible.

Plus le temps passait, et plus mes craintes atteignaient mes amis. Qui s'éloignaient de moi, ne voulant douter face à Victoria. Je me trouvais donc avec Emily, avec laquelle je n'avais pas parlé depuis mon départ précipité de Forks en direction de Denali. Nous nous remîmes à discuter avec plaisir – apparemment, je ne luis communiquais pas mon effroi. D'un naturel optimiste, elle m'offrait un solide rempart contre la terreur que m'inspirait Victoria.

Même si je dormais mal en imaginant ceux qui comptaient pour moi se battre contre la terrifiante vampire rousse – que j'avais tendance à nommer "sangsue" sous l'impulsion conjointe de Leah et de Jacob -, Alice s'appliquait à me fatiguer pendant la journée à grand renfort de virées shopping et de jogging improvisés, avec l'aide de Leah. Malgré mon angoisse, je dormais donc d'un sommeil de plomb, voguant dans les rêves sitôt ma tête posée sur les oreillers.

A force de passer tout mon temps libre chez Emily, je m'étais habituée aux activités quotidiennes des Quileutes. Ainsi, Billy passait régulièrement dans la petite épicerie en face de chez les Uley, laquelle était tenue par une jolie veuve âgée d'une quarantaine d'années. De même, Quil Ateara Senior passait une fois par semaine chez Sue Clearwater, cette dernière s'éclipsant régulièrement hors du village, ce qui constituait une énigme pour Emily et moi. Mystère qui me fut éclairé lorsqu'avec Alice, alors que celle-ci me raccompagnait plus tôt que prévu, nos tombâmes sur Sue en rentrant chez moi.

Ainsi, je fus surprise, un samedi matin tout à fait ordinaire, de voir Sue dans son jardin, entouré des deux plus jeunes membres de la meute. Billy et Quil Senior étaient chez les Uley et discutaient à bâtons rompus de pêche – chose qui ne manqua pas de me mettre la puce à l'oreille, puisque mon père était toujours là lorsque ce sujet était évoqué. Bref, pour un jour commun, tout était exceptionnel.

Je me tournais vers Emily, qui détourna les yeux. Je m'éloignais vers le salon, où celle-ci vint me rejoindre avec deux verres de limonade. Assises toutes les deux sur le canapé, nous ressemblions à deux femmes attendant leurs maris partis guerroyer, me suis-je dis avant de réaliser que c'était vraiment ce que nous étions. L'horreur dut se lire dans mes yeux puisque sa main caressa légèrement mon épaule.

- Ils vont revenir Bella. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour eux, ils sont forts.

Ses paroles n'atteignaient pas mon esprit, tout entier préoccupé par la réalité. La peur était encore plus présente, encore plus terrifiante que tout ce que j'avais imaginé. J'avais peur pour mon Jacob, que j'aimais tendrement, pour Alice, ma meilleure amie, pour Leah et Seth, que Sue ne pouvait perdre après Harry, pour Jasper, dont le don m'avait un peu apaisée. Ils ne pouvaient mourir pour moi, parce qu'ainsi, ce serait comme si je les avait tués.

Je tremblais, enlacée par Emily qui me réchauffait. Je ne reprenais conscience que de temps en temps, mon esprit orienté vers la brève échauffourée que j'avais vue, entre les cinq premiers loups et Laurent. Ils l'avaient battus, et maintenant ils étaient plus nombreux et aidés par des vampires. Ils ne pouvaient donc que gagner une nouvelle fois. Enfin, je l'espérais.

Je dus m'endormir – d'énervement, de frayeur ou d'un somnifère glissé dans une boisson, je ne saurais le dire -, puisque je me réveillais alors qu'Emily admirait le coucher de soleil de la baie vitrée. Elle se tourna vers moi en m'entendant gigoter et me sourit en me voyant éveillée.

- Bon retour parmi nous, chuchota-t-elle.

Je retins la thèse du somnifère dans un coin de mon esprit. Emily avait une tête de déterrée qui me donnait envie de la faire dormir à son tour, ce que ne pouvais signifier qu'une seule chose. Ils n'étaient pas revenus. L'angoisse revint, formant une boule au fond de mon estomac.

Je m'approchais d'Emily, que je pris dans mes bras. Bien m'en prit, puisqu'elle s'y effondra. Ses sanglots la faisaient trembler de façon grossière, et ça me déchirait le cœur de la voir ainsi. Je la guidais vers le canapé, où nous restâmes un long moment. Elle finit par tomber dans les bras de Morphée à son tour. Je m'aperçus alors que la télévision était allumée, diffusant une énième rediffusion d'une vieille série.

Je n'arrivais à fixer mon attention sur rien, ni sur l'écran, ni sur les livres apportés par Billy. Cette attente me rappelait la nuit dans le motel près de l'aéroport de Phoenix, alors que Jasper, Alice et moi attendions Edward. Il me revenait en mémoire ce qui s'était passé ensuite entre James et moi, l'arrivée des Cullen. Notre relation à Edward et moi me revenait également, et je me rendis compte qu'en réalité, Edward m'aimait toujours lorsqu'il avait rompu. Ce constat, loin de me rendre joyeuse, effaça ma peur pour la remplacer par de la colère. Il était parti, et c'était la meute qui prenait sa place pour ma défendre. Il aurait du être là, pour me protéger, et pourtant, il était parti sans se retourner, sans voir la pagaille qu'il avait laissé. Victoria se fichait royalement de notre rupture, elle était aveuglée par la tristesse. Oh, je comprenais ce qu'elle ressentait, et je détestais Edward de me laisser seule avec elle.

Alors que je faisais une liste de tous les défauts de ce cher Edward, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Je me précipitais, manquant de faire tomber la pauvre Emily sur le plancher, et je me retrouvais nez à nez avec Sam, le regard éteint et plus fatigué que ce que permettait les limites normales d'un loup. Regardant derrière lui, je n'aperçus ni Jacob et Leah, ni Alice et Jasper. J'entendis des sons derrière moi tandis que je sombrais dans le noir.

- Sam, cria Emily de très loin – ce fut la dernière chose que j'entendis.

**Ce chapitre m'a angoissé – je me sens presque comme ma Bella. Qui n'est elle-même guère éloignée de l'originale à ce moment. Enfin, on se retrouve pour l'épilogue.**


	9. Epilogue

**Disclaimer :**** Certaines choses ne changement pas, et croyez-moi, s'ils étaient miens, ils auraient eu une vie toute autre.**

**

* * *

Épilogue : 15 ans plus tard**

**« Si la liberté grise, la famille rassure »**

**Robert Choquette**

Depuis qu'ils étaient enfants, Lyam Embry et Leah Alice se rendaient sur les tombes des personnes dont ils tenaient un de leur prénom. Embry Call et Leah Clearwater étaient morts bien des années plus tôt, avant même leur naissance, mais ils n'auraient raté cette sortie pour rien au monde.

Lors de la visite annuelle au cimetière, ils parlaient de ce monde surnaturel auquel appartenait leur père et nombre des amis du couple parental. Ils étaient bercés par les histoires de loups-garous et de vampires, auxquels ils conféraient une foi biblique puisque leur père leur avait assuré qu'il était lui-même un vrai loup.

Bella, leur mère, savait bien que ce serait se bercer d'illusions que d'espérer que ses enfants soient toujours avec elle lorsqu'elle rendait "visite" à ses amis morts pour elle. Lyam avait sept ans, et Leah venait de souffler ses cinq bougies. Dans moins d'une dizaine d'années, ils ne croiraient plus aux histoires que Jacob leur racontait, et Jasper et Alice devraient faire ne sorte de ne plus s'approcher d'eux. Ses enfants auraient une existence plus normale, et le récit qu'elle leur faisait appartiendrait pour eux aux légendes Quileutes.

Mais elle profitait juste de ce moment, les bras chauds de Jacob entourant sa taille encore fine après deux grossesses, ses yeux rivés vers leurs enfants. Seth et sa copine n'étaient pas loin d'eux, discutant doucement avec Alice et Jasper qui revenaient tout juste d'un voyage en amoureux en Amérique du Sud. Plus loin, Quil et Claire se promenaient, la main de l'homme tendrement posée sur le ventre gonflée de sa jeune femme.

La vie continuait, malgré les peines et les joies. Plus jamais elle ne reverrait Leah Clearwater leur sourire, de cet air rebelle et insolent qui la caractérisait si bien. Et plus jamais, elle n'entendrait les étranges borborygmes de son fils, lorsqu'il éclatait de rire – et pourtant, c'était, à son goût, l'un des plus beaux sons au monde.

Elle en voulait toujours à Victoria d'avoir tué ses amis, et elle s'en voulait toujours autant à elle d'avoir été la cible de la rousse vampire. Mais ce qui était fait était fait, et elle ne pouvait rien changer. Elle espérait seulement que le temps couvrirait les souffrances, faisant en sorte que seul reste les moments heureux.

* * *

**Fin de cette fiction commencée il y a dix mois. Merci à tous ceux qui sont restés fidèles – Galswinthe notamment.**

**Camilla don Molina : non je ne suis pas contre les happy-end, c'est juste que tout ne peut être rose..., donc une fin mi-figue, mi-raisin.**

**Pour les intéressés, j'ai en cours les « Quelques faits sans importance sur les vampires et les loups-garous », et deux fictions en préparation sur nos êtres surnaturels favoris. Suivez mon profil !**


End file.
